


Triumph

by LeaperSonata



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/pseuds/LeaperSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third time's the charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



I cursed her with eternal sleep, after a delay of years, but in no time she was freed, my triumph dashed from my hands.  
I stole him away entirely, and he should have been mine for good. I had learned, I thought.  
Then _she_ came, and snatched my prize from my grasp.  
Next time, there will be no chance of failure. I will do as I said: Had I but known, I'd have eaten his heart of flesh and left him with a heart of stone.  
My next prize will never defy me. This time I will win. This time.


End file.
